Sailor Mars Darkness War- Episodio 2
by hugo.omegayuri3
Summary: Previamente en Sailor Mars Darkness Wars: Rei descubre ha sido secuestrada por el enemigo, gracias a Diana consigue recordar parte de su pasado, y sus poderes, pero el destino le tenía preparadas algunas sorpresas, y pese a ser capaz de derrotar a algunos enemigos, el Dr N, y su ayudante, logran dejarla fuera de combate, que ocurrirá con ella, ¿acaso el enemigo habrá triunfado?


p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 36pt; line-height: 55.2px; font-family: Impact, sans-serif;"SAILOR MARS/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Impact','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"DARKNESS WARS/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: red;"CAPÍTULO 2/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: red;"EL RENACIMIENTO DE LA GUERRERA DEL FUEGO./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: red;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: red;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"¡Rei ven con nosotras!, olvídate un momento de tus deberes, haz a un lado la seriedad y ascetismo que acostumbras, y eso sin mencionar tu temperamento, ante esto, la chica responde con una sonrisa, añadiendo, además, como se atreven a decirle tiene mal carácter, ¡tontas!, luego de escuchar esto, todas ríen al unísono, que días más felices piensa Hino, más de repente el idilio se desvanece, la joven recobra el conocimiento, de manera lenta, pero gradual, todo se encuentra oscuro y en silencio en derredor, por lo que se pregunta qué ha ocurrido, todo esto, al tiempo, unas gotas de agua, salidas del desvencijado techo bañan su rostro, cual lágrimas, esto hace entristecer a la chica, pues ha sido una tonta, engañada, con el orgullo de guerrera destrozado, ni siquiera logra recordar como…sus amigas…murieron; pero lo más humillante es saber ella sobrevivió siendo la mascota, no más bien una oveja del enemigo, y todo para qué, porque ella ha tenido ese destino tan cruel, de pronto, mientras maldice su suerte, ve frente a ella la amistosa cara de Diana, quien inesperadamente le muestra, una hermosa "varita roja", con una estrella en la cúspide, y el símbolo de marte grabado en ella, acto seguido Rei, recibe en sus manos, el artefacto con las palabras de aliento de la felina, -¡eres la última esperanza!-, de pronto, una chirriante puerta, se abre y unos pesados pasos retumban por la habitación, es Bella, quien con voz de ultratumba, menciona, -¿aun sigues con vida?-, increíble, bueno así es mejor, veré como agonizas, mientras devoro tus miembros uno a uno-, siendo entonces el monstruo con un hacha intenta cercenar a Rei, quién luego de advertir, no le permitirá la mate, pues debe averiguar la verdad a toda costa, interpone su "bolígrafo de transformación" como única defensa, siendo que para sorpresa de la bestia, este ardid no sólo funciona, sino que además al reconocer el sagrado artilugio, un gran miedo se apodera de ella, por su parte Diana asoma la cabeza de su escondite, y le pide invoque el poder de guardiana; sin dudarlo un instante, Rei Hino grita: -¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE MARTE! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-, al instante, la energía se libera y Bella es expelida, derribando un muro cercano, entre tanto, auras de fuego, cubren a la heroína, quien queda ataviada por un hermoso rojo y blanco, con una elegante tiara dorada sobre su frente, al ver esto, la chica menciona, aunque sus recuerdos, aún son confusos, al menos ahora sabe quién es, justo en eso Bella surge de la pila de escombros, clamando venganza, la heroína protesta ante esta palabra: ¡Revancha! ¿Dijiste acaso esa palabra? Maldita, tú y ese doctor de pacotilla, que me lavaron el cerebro, intentando convertirme en una muñeca de aparador, dejaré caer sobre todos ustedes, la ¡Ira de marte!-, la bestia pide a su rival se calle de una buena vez y se arroja sobre de ella intentando eliminarla, más la chica esquiva los embates fácilmente, acto seguido contraataca y de un par de golpes certeros, deja completamente indefensa a Bella, quién por su parte no logra entender semejante fuerza, más advierte no se saldrá con la suya, pues habrá de matarla sea como sea, pero al intentar mover su cuerpo, nota este ha sido paralizado por uno de los pergaminos sagrados de Mars, la cual al ver su estrategia ha tenido resultados, lanza su ataque –FIRE SOUL-, al instante una espiral de fuego cae sobre Bella, quien arde en llamas, así y mientras es reducida a cenizas, el horrible monstruo le pide clemencia, asegurando le ayudará, le dirá todo lo que sabe, no obstante Sailor Mars permanece inmutable, y cierra los ojos como pensando, aún para morir hay que tener honor, después de esto, le dice a Diana, es hora de irse, aún hay trabajo que hacer; pos su parte, antes de retirarse, la pequeña minina, se pregunta, si Rei, siempre ha sido así de fuerte, o será la ira acaso, pues por un momento, le ha parecido casi tan fuerte como "Sailor Moon". Instantes después la chica y su acompañante felina, se hallan frente a la puerta del consultorio del Dr. N., siendo entonces la guerrera pide a Diana le permita ir sola, pues sin duda, y si es que en verdad planea salvar la tierra y vengar a sus compañeras, debe enfrentar sola a este enemigo, por lo que pide la espere, prometiendo volver a cualquier costo, la gatita entiende y le desea suerte. Apenas cruzar la puerta, Sailor Mars, se topa con una escena dantesca, decenas de cientos personas desnudas, colgadas como carne en ganchos, pero en sus rostros, no hay muecas de dolor, no obstante, aún están vivos, se mueven, parecen muñecos, y frente a ella, el causante de su desdicha, "el hombre", no, porque de humano, si alguna vez lo fue, poco le queda, una cara amorfa, gigante, dos brazos largos y delgados como látigos, y con manos lo suficientemente grandes, como para abracar a una persona, surgen del enclenque y probablemente inútil cuerpo, de sus ojos resuma, como un líquido oscuro, así, luego de las primeras impresiones, Rei menciona: -¡Tú maldito monstruo!, que conviertes a las personas en marionetas, te juro pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, los seres humanos no son juguetes de nadie, ahora, sé la verdad, descubrí quien soy y en lo que buscabas transformarme, pero…-, sin embargo, no puede decir más, pues el monstruo ríe, tras lo cual dice: -pobre de ti, criatura insignificante, pudiste haber vivido ignorante como estos infelices, hasta que te quedases sin energía, y tú cuerpo, sirviese como combustible a las TINIEBLAS…estás lejos de entender la verdad, sobre lo que pasó ese día, cuando las poderosas "Sailor Guardianas", fueron aplastadas por el "ejército de la oscuridad", anda, recuérdalo, como fueron muertas y sus cuerpos devorados por los gusanos, jajajaja-./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" Tiempo atrás, a las afueras de Tokio, Darien y Serena, agarrados de la mano, ellas están ahí, Amy, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, incluso Hotaru, las veo de lejos, de pronto, una sombra, surca el cielo, inicia una lucha, pero una a una las veo caer…muertas, corro tan rápido como puedo, pero no logro acercarme, de pronto, las sombras me cubren, me siento débil, llevo mi mano al vientre, sangro, lloro de impotencia y desesperación, no puedo ver…que es eso…¿Un guerrero, no, tal vez un rey…de la oscuridad?...tiene el cristal de plata en su mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" De vuelta a la realidad, el Dr. Nightmare, que en ese momento se presenta, pregunta si ha tenido un sueño plácido, ella ignora las palabras de su enemigo y lanza su técnica "AKURYO TAIZAN", pero el monstruo no resulta afectado, quién de inmediato contraataca con su "Destructor de sueños", acto seguido, la valerosa Sailor Mars, es enviada a una psicodélica dimensión, apenas arribar a este plano, siente como sus poderes comienzan a disminuir, de pronto, algo llama su atención, los muñecos que tiene a su lado, comienzan a estallar, por lo que piensa debe derrotar a toda costa a Nightmare, en ese momento, del horizonte, ve asomar la cara del siniestro doctor, quién de inmediato, menciona sarcásticamente, -justiciera imaginaria, muéstrame tu poder-, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta de su rival, cuya única acción es ponerse en guardia, intenta aplastarla con su mano, no obstante, dicho embate es esquivado fácilmente por la guerrera, quién rápidamente contraataca con su "Fire Soul", apenas, recibir semejante impacto, el monstruo se retuerce de dolor, por lo que en un desesperado intento lanza golpes al aire, pero no consigue acertar en Mars, quien por su parte, cae pesadamente al suelo, debido a que la dimensión comienza a robarle sus fuerzas, así, apenas se hubo recuperado, Nightmare, asegura, más vale se rinda de una vez, pues sin importar, que tan fuerte sea, terminará quedándose sin energía, y justo entonces, será el momento en que la enviará al infierno, por su parte, la heroína, lo manda acallar, pese a encontrarse ya en el límite de sus fuerzas, e intenta lanzar nuevamente uno de sus ataques, más esta vez el intento es fútil/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p 


End file.
